Diary of a Redhead
by Amorina Deanna
Summary: It’s not often that I put quill to parchment for a guy. It’s not often that I find a guy whom I think is worth the effort. But, I have a feeling. This one, he is going to be different. a series of life snapshots r/s. next gen romance
1. Chapter 1

It's not often that I put quill to parchment for a guy. It's not often that I find a guy whom I think is worth the effort. But, I have a feeling. This one, he is going to be different.

At first, there was nothing special about him. Nothing any more special than the rest of the guys I met at Carla's coming-out ball. He was another name, another handsome face. He took my hand when offered and, like the rest, kissed it gently. Soft lips brushing over the back of my hand. Like the others, he exclaimed that it was a pleasure to meet me and made me promise to save him a dance before he disappeared into the crowd. At a glance, this one was no different than the others. But, now I know differently.

I had danced, and danced, and even danced some more. My feet were sore, so I decided to seek out the loo as a reprieve from the dancing. I knew that there was a public bathroom on the first floor, adjacent to the ballroom. I decided, however, to go to the third floor and visit Carla's room. I could steal some of her makeup and take my shoes off for a few minutes. She had this wonderful soft rug that I just loved to curl my toes into. I could use her personal bathroom, as well. I think I may have had some of my stuff stored in there and I had left my wand on her dresser after we had spent the afternoon getting ready for her party.

It had been great. We had gone out shopping for some last minute things the night before. We got home late and slipped into matching silk pajama sets we bought on my fifteenth birthday before crawling into Carla's huge bed. We had slept until noon, waking up and eating a large brunch. We had then begun the long process of getting ready. For the less important balls, Carla and I had always gone out and gotten waxes, manicures and pedicures.

This one, however, was huge. It was for her. She had finally reached the age of sixteen and her parents were throwing a huge party in her favor. They invited everyone from school and all their friends and their friends' children. The huge house was crawling with people. Because of its importance, Carla and I had planned to do everything together, the afternoon before. We sat in her huge bathtub in our bikinis, soaking in scented water and giggling in excitement. We waxed each other's eyebrows and did each other's hair. We listened to music from the wireless while we applied makeup and donned our dresses.

Then, it was finally time to go down to the ballroom. The guests were beginning to arrive. It was Carla's job as hostess to stand at the entrance and greet them as they did so. She made me promise, pinky swear, biting my thumb and everything, that I would stay with her until all of the guests arrived. She waggled her eyebrows at me, teasing that I may even meet someone. I was known around Hogwarts because of my high standards. I did not think they were that high! I was not willing to date someone who was not my equal intellectually. That guy was simply hard to find. Therefore, I highly doubted that I would meet anyone at Carla's ball but I did not have the heart to make my best friend face all of those people on her own. That was I how I ended up at the entrance to the Stragrazzi house, greeting Carla's guests with her.

She introduced me to each one as they entered into the foyer. This was where I met Scorpius Malfoy.

He was the son of friends of Carla's parents. I had not met him because his parents had sent him to school in America. Carla had not seen him in years. When I had seen his family on the guest list and asked about it – the Malfoy's were a well-known family because of their name, but they did not seem to be able to get out into society much – she had told me about them. Apparently, his father had been disowned in the war because he had refused to fight for Voldemort. After both of his parents had been killed by Voldemort's hand, however, and the despot himself defeated, Draco Malfoy had been restored as the Malfoy heir. He had married Astoria Greengrass not long after and their son Scorpius followed shortly.

I inquired about the boy. Carla laughed. She claimed that he was nothing special. Last time she had seen him, he had been too tall and gangly. He had acne and his blonde hair hung thinly over the tops of his ears. This was the boy that I had been expecting when Wendy had popped her tiny head in, large ears wriggling in excitement at all the people in the house, and announced that the carriage of Missus and Master Malfoy had arrived.

The young man who entered the room was not even close to what I expected. He was tall, yes and his hair was blonde. He must have grown into his body since Carla had last seen him because he was not gangly. Instead his body was strong and muscular. His blonde hair fell over his forehead, just barely brushing the lids of his gray eyes. He was handsome and I enjoyed looking at him just as much as I had enjoyed the appearance of every other boy our age that had entered through that doorway through the course of the night.

It seemed that boys in the higher societies were more attractive than others. It must have been all the selective breeding through forced marriages in their family's pasts. It had probably brought out all the attractive features as dominant ones. Nevertheless, I was not short of attractive males to ogle.

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy commented on how much Carla had changed since they had last seen her. Young Malfoy, like every other guy that night, grasped Carla's hand and kissed it lightly. After being introduced to me, he greeted me in much the same way.

After all the guests arrived Carla and I were able to enter the ballroom ourselves. We were each immediately whisked off to the dance floor. I danced for hours before going off in search of a break. I had just left the ballroom and was about to mount the stairs when I heard voices coming from around a corner. One was tearful, female, the other, low, soothing and male.

I veered off my path, following the sounds. I turned the corner and saw the door to one of the family sitting rooms was open slightly. I crawled down the hallway and peered through the crack between the door and its frame. Ana was sitting on one of the couches, her legs drawn up underneath her, discarded heels on the floor before her. There were tears running down her face, making her mascara run in black streaks across her face. Malfoy was sitting beside her, facing the girl, murmuring quietly.

I entered the room. "Ana, what is wrong?" I was not lucky enough to have a little sister. Instead, I got stuck with Hugo. Luckily, Carla was more than willing to share Ana with me. The younger girl had become like my little sister.

She looked up at me and, at the same time, Malfoy turned around, a relieved look on his face. I moved across the room to sit on the opposite side of Ana. She immediately turned towards me and threw herself into my arms, sobs wracking her little body. I looked up at Malfoy in confusion. He gave me a sympathetic smile.

"David dumped her."

At the sound of his name, Ana let out a wail and began to cry harder. Ana had been dating David for three months, a lifetime for a twelve year old couple. The girl was smitten with him and, it had seemed as if he felt the same way about her.

I looked down at Ana, concern etching my features. "What happened, hun?"

She pulled away and raised her face to look at me. "He told me that I was not pretty enough. He said that… that Sophie was prettier _and_ she wanted to date him so he was going to date her instead of me."

I looked at her, amazed at the stupidity of the opposite sex. Ana was a beautiful girl and she was smart, too. I told her as much. Malfoy nodded in agreement and patted the girl on her back. Her tears slowly faded and she began to gather herself together. Finally, she stood, gave each of us a tremulous smile, thanked us and left the room to go and fix herself up before returning to the party.

I looked at Malfoy, exasperation written all over my features. "Oh, that stupid boy. Ana is smart and after she gets over her despair, she is going to seek revenge." I peered curiously at him. "However did you get yourself involved in her mess?"

He smiled slightly before responding. "I saw her leave the ballroom after it happened. I was standing near the door and saw the tears in her eyes. I decided to follow and make sure she was alright. Unfortunately, I have little practice in the giving of comfort to teenage girls. Thank you for saving me."

I chuckled. "Ana is like a sister to me. There is very little I would not do for her. Although, you did not seem to be doing too badly for yourself."

He stood. "Well, thank you. We should probably be heading back. Will you dance with me?"

I accepted his outstretched arm and we returned to the ballroom. We danced together for the rest of the night. I found him to be wonderfully charming and witty. He kept me laughing at his little jokes for the entire time I was in his company. When he left, he kissed my hand again and expressed an interest to see me again. I responded, telling him that I would like that very much.

I woke up this morning to the tapping of an owl at my window. I let it in and untied the message from its leg before it flew off again. I unrolled the parchment. It was from Scorpius Malfoy. He asked me to a lunch in Diagon Alley later this week. I daresay I shall be accepting.

A/N: This is a little plot bunny that has been burrowing around in my brain for a while. This is going to be a series of snapshots from the lives of Rose and Scorpius. It will be from Rose's point of view, in the form of a journal. I have seven chapters outlined for this. If you have any ideas for important events in their lives/relationship, feel free to let me know and if I don't have it already and it inspires me, I shall add it and dedicate the chapter to you.


	2. Chapter 2

I flooed into the Leaky Cauldron at 12:30 on Thursday. Scorpius and I were meeting there before going into Diagon Alley for our lunch. I stumbled out of the fireplace, brushing the soot off my clothes and my eyes scanned the pub. I spotted the head of pale blonde hair instantly. He sat in the corner at a little table, nursing a bottle of Butterbeer. He looked up and I waved. He grinned at me and got up, leaving his bottle behind him.

He crossed the room and slung an arm around my shoulders. "Hey, there." He greeted me. "Ready to go?"

I nodded and we went out back, to access the entrance to Diagon Alley. As we entered, the street, his arm slid back across my shoulders and he grabbed my hand in his. We strode down the street with little conversation.

He stopped, suddenly, in front of a little café, chairs and tables out front, condiments, breads, and baked goods in the little glass window. I looked up at him in awe. "You know Rhodes' Sandwich Shop?"

He looked down at my, surprise etching his features, "Yea, you've been here before?"

I nodded, "My cousin Al and I come here all the time. It is our favorite little spot."

He smiled, "It is great, isn't it? Not many people know about it. Mrs. Rhodes was a friend of my grandmother's, so my family and I have been coming here for as long as I can remember."

We entered the shop and went up to the counter to order our sandwiches. I got chicken on French bread and he got turkey on rye.

We talked, playing a twenty question-like game. I would ask a question, we would both answer it, and then it would be his turn. By the end of our meal I learned that he had a pet owl named Conway, had two other girlfriends before (Alison and Sherrin), loved chocolate as much as I do, had no siblings, loved Quidditch and had an intense dislike for anything cherry flavored.

We finished our sandwiches and he purchased a couple of cream cheese brownies from the counter. He took the bag and gestured for me to follow him. He led me out of Diagon Alley and back through the Leaky Cauldron. We emerged into Muggle London and he grabbed my hand again.

I looked up at him curiously, "Where are we going?"

He simply smiled and gave me one of those looks. One of those _you will see_ looks.

We walked a couple of blocks and he pulled me off the road into a Muggle park. We walked slowly, all the way to the back, at the edge of the woods in a small meadow. He pulled a square of cloth out of his wallet. He pulled out his wand and muttered a spell, after looking around surreptitiously to make sure that there was no one watching.

The small cloth stretched into a blanket. He laid it out in front of us and flopped down on it, pulling me down with him.

We lay on the blanket, side by side, pointing out shapes in the clouds. Eventually, he sat up and reached around his back for the bag of brownies.

He pulled one out and I giggled at the rapturous look on his face as he took in the chocolate-cream cheese delight.

He mock glared at me. "What are you laughing at, missy? Have you ever had one of Mrs. Rhodes' cream cheese brownies?" When I shook my head, no, he looked appalled. "You have no idea what you are missing!"

I laughed at his theatrical attitude. "Well, then, Scor, you are going to have to show me exactly what I am missing."

He paused for a minute, reflecting. "'Scor.' Hmm. I like it." We grinned at each other for a minute.

He then seemed to remember that he was holding a brownie in his hand. He looked down at it and broke a piece off. He, very slowly, leaned over me and placed the piece against my lips. I opened them and he put the bite of brownie in my mouth.

He was right, it was delicious. As soon as the morsel hit my tongue, my mouth was filled with amazing flavors. The chocolate was extremely rich, but the cream of the cheese softened the effect. The result was an explosion of wonderful taste that overwhelmed my senses.

He laughed in delight at my rapturous expression and took a piece off for himself. "Good, are they not?"

I nodded my head emphatically, smiling at his enthusiasm.

He grinned and broke another piece off for me. He, once again, placed it within my mouth. This time, however, he did not back away after. Instead, his face kept approaching mine, slowly. His lips pressed very gently against mine. I gasped into his mouth and he took advantage to make an entrance, his tongue sweeping the inside of my mouth, sharing the flavor of the brownie.

We continued in this fashion, eating and kissing, until both brownies were gone. He lay back down beside me. I sighed, content and lay my head across his stomach. His hand came down to play in my crimson curls.

After a minute or two, he began to sit up. I did the same, confused. What had I done?

After he was in a sitting position, he grabbed my hand and placed a soft kiss to the back of it, similar to the one he had given me when we had first met at Carla's ball.

He then lifted his head and looked me directly in my eyes. I, once again, realized how gray his were. Although one may think that gray would be a cold color, his were the furthest from. They were full of emotion, serious.

He addressed me, "Rose, I have to get you home now." I sighed and began to get up. He, however, held my hand steady and I was unable to move far. He continued just as gravely, "I would like to see you again, Rose. Are you alright with that?"

I could not control the smile that stretched across my face. I pressed a light kiss to his lips before pulling back. I took my free hand and placed it to his cheek. "I would love that."

He grinned at me and stood up, offering a hand to help me so the same. I took it and was pleased when he did not let go. We packed up our picnic and he brought me home.

I stood in the doorway, watching him leave, a smile on my face. I am sure that I will be seeing a lot more of Scorpius Malfoy.

A/N: So, the brownies are not of my own invention. A local deli where I live makes the best cream cheese brownies and my friend and I had some the other day. They were heaven! So, big ups to the Black Sheep Deli!


	3. Chapter 3

We were on a vacation. Even before we moved in together, we made an effort to take a little time out every few months and get away together, even if it was just for a weekend. He usually surprised me with the trips and they were always a welcome break from everyday life and added a sense of companionship and excitement to our relationship.

The habit had started just after my eighteenth birthday. For a present, Scorpius took me on a weeklong trip to Greece. It was beautiful. I had just begun my internship at St. Mungo's and was in desperate need of a vacation. I was at the bottom of the hierarchy and everyone seemed to find it necessary to constantly remind me of the fact. I was getting right tired of working myself into the ground every day and receiving no appreciation for what I did. I explained to him how much I enjoyed myself and how the break had helped to keep me sane, and we continued having regular vacations together after that.

This time, he took me to an island that his parents had bought themselves as a wedding gift. It was a beautiful place, small in the middle of the Caribbean Sea. It had wards on it to prevent any detection by Muggles and we were blessedly alone for the week.

I had gotten home from a tough day at work to find the flat still dark. I entered and lit the living room and the kitchen before proceeding into the bedroom to change out of my work clothes before preparing some dinner for my boyfriend and myself. After dinner, we had plans to floo over to Carla's for dessert.

Carla had gotten married a little over a year before and had just given birth to her first child. She and her husband, Don had named Scor and me as godparents. It was an honor and we were thoroughly enjoying spending time with little Annabel. We spent a good amount of our time over at the house, making sure both Don and Carla got adequate amounts of sleep and leisure time.

I lit the bedroom and noticed a wrapped package on my bed. This was not uncommon. Scor would often buy me some little trinket and come home on his lunch break to leave it for me to find when I returned to the flat. It was always exciting for me and he enjoyed surprising me.

I reached over to unwrap the package and, as I did, a little book fell into my hands. It was a guidebook on Caribbean flora and fauna. I wrinkled my brow in confusion. This was a lot different from anything Scor had gotten me in the past. I flipped through the pages of the book and a little slip of pink paper fell out. I read the tidy script on the card, recognizing it as belonging to my boyfriend, _Fancy a trip to the Caribbean, darling?_

I smiled. This was just like Scor, to surprise me with a trip somewhere nice and warm. As I was standing there, I heard the front door to the flat open. Scor called out to me, "Babe? I am home."

I sprinted across the flat and threw myself into his arms, planting a huge kiss on lips, one he returned wholeheartedly. When we pulled apart, he grinned. "I assume this means you found my gift and are accepting it, then?"

I hit his shoulder lightly, exclaimed that of course I would love to go on a vacation to the Caribbean, and kissed him again.

We left the following morning. I had gotten a good job at a little rehabilitation facility and there were many other healers working there, so it was no problem for me to take a week off, even if it was last minute. We flooed to the sole house that occupied the island.

It was a wonderful week. The house was directly on the beach. We spent the time surfing, swimming, and taking long walks on the beach. It was wonderful to take a week off to practically live in my bikini and not have to worry about getting up to leave for work in the morning. We just lazed around and did as little as possible for the entire week.

Our last night there, we cooked dinner together and then, after eating, went out on the veranda to curl up in the hammock. We talked quietly and eventually our conversation turned to Annabel. Carla had flooed earlier that day, cheeks pink with excitement, to inform us that Annabel had rolled over by herself that morning.

I was giggling over how excited Carla was, when Scor put a hand on my stomach. He looked at me, his gray eyes serious in the fading light. "Love, do you want children?" he asked me.

I did not even have to think about it. "Yes," I answered truthfully. I then looked up at him, curiosity tingeing my tone, "Do you?"

He gazed at me and, just then, the insurmountable love in his eyes, it made me heart swell. "Yes." He answered and then, placing his hand at the back of my head, pulled my lips to his for the sweetest kiss I had ever received.

When we pulled apart, he reached in the pocket of his board shorts and pulled out a little black box. "Rose," he began, his serious eyes locked on my astonished ones, "will you do me the greatest honor of being my wife?"

I looked at him, a smile spreading across my features. I threw myself onto him, hugging him as tightly as I could, tears pouring down my face. "Of course I will marry you." I murmured into his ear.

He pulled me back so that he could see my face and kissed me again.

I did not think it was possible for me to get any happier or for my smile to get any wider even when I heard Carla's screech of joy when she saw my ring the next day.

We are going to have to start thinking about wedding dates, but first we have to tackle the informing of the parental units. It will be interesting, I am sure.

A/N: Many more of you have added this to your alerts or favorite story list without reviewing. If you want another chapter, you will review. I want seven reviews for the next chapter and I want them to have some substantial feedback. None of that "this is good" crap.

Also, question. It is not in my plan to add a chapter about informing the parents. I feel that it could add some humor to this fic but it was not in my original plans. If I add it, it will include the scene with informing both the sets of parents. Do you want it? If so, do you have any special requests for the scene with either of the sets of parents?


End file.
